User blog:Parinwaris/The Center Of Theories...
Welcome to the Center of theories, have a talk together about what will happen in the game later on. It can be about: Lost Islands - How will this side story end? Crescent Island - How will the island be like, any ideas? Eclipse HQ - How will the story be when we are fighting Team Eclipse, helping Jake and our parents? 8th Gym - What type? How will it look like? TMs? Elite 4 - The types of course. What pokemon will they have? The Champion - Can this be a plot twist? Who do you think will be the Champion, or it is just a random person? Other Features Later On - What feature will be added first? Shards, Soaring, or other features? I will write my own theories here. Feel free to leave comments down there and I will select some good and reasonable theories and show them up here in my post. Thank you! Zekrom Reshiram Kyurem So you remember the Path Of Truth and the Freezing Fissure , right? These two locations are possibly related to these 3 dragons from Black & White. Let's see some theories about it. 'Theory 1 ' By Parinwaris We will go to the Path Of Truth with a special item given by a person from somewhere, go in and walk a long way to the end. Zekrom and Reshiram will already wait there, and then, just like Regigigas, they just fly away! (Hope this does not actually happen XD) Then we have to catch those two dragons put it in the party and go to the Freezing Fissure, a Normal Kyurem will be there, bringing only Zekrom will have a Black Kyurem, bringing only Reshiram there will have a White Kyurem. Dialga Palkia Giratina 'Theory 1' By BeltorTux(Dialga and Palkia) Remember the Desert Catacombs before Aredia City. There were many unknown symbols which deciphered a message, but this isnt what im pertaining to. There is a room in the back of the Catacombs containing two pedestrals with the description of needing a "Key of Time" and a "Key of Space". After reading this, we can speculate that if you get these keys, you can unlock the chance to catch Dialga and Palkia. it's more likely that they are stationary and appear as they do in Pokemon Platinum in Rifts. You could possibly get these keys from your parents Post-Game as they are statused as archeologists and they could ask if you can solve what these keys do. 'Theory 2.1' By BeltorTux(Giratina) Giratina could be unlocked by having both Dialga and Palkia in your party and a specific item obtained maybe from Crescent Island or the Eclipse based located in Crescent Island. Possibly, having these in your party unlocks a secret room in the catacombs where if you solve the puzzle, either Giratina appears or a rift to the Disortation world appears. 'Theory 2.2' By DaD0geOv3rL0rd(Giratina) After you catch both Palkia and Dialga, a mysterious portal will open, you go through it and you'll be in the Distortion World, where like in Platinum, you need to solve some puzzles to get to where Giratina lies in wait... Arceus 'Theory 1 ' By DaD0geOv3rL0rd Before the final battle with Cypress, your necklace will glow and Arceus somehow appears, after doing all the things you've done, Arceus battles with you and you are required to catch it, if it dies, you can catch it again, if your team dies, you'll just come back to what ever location Arceus was at and it'll appear again. Eclipse HQ 'Theory 1' By PokeGeek11 'You follow a trail of Eclipse Grunts (while battling them in the process) that eventually lead to a duo of Admins, Tara and Kai. You then do a double battle against them with Tess (They will either be Ghost or Dark-Type Trainers) Then, after you and Tess defeat them, Kai mutters, "Fine. Here's the key to their cells." They run away, and behind them you see your parents and Jake. Your unlock their cell (some emotional music starts to play) and you and the others talk. Lugia, Ho-Oh 'Theory 1 By DaD0geOv3rL0rd This will be 2 legendaries only avaliable during Post-Game. Simply in order to get it, you must find 2 relics hidden in Crescent Island somewhere, these relics being the Clear Bell and Tidal Bell. In order to get Lugia, you must travel to Silver Cove with the Tidal Bell. After reaching the platform it will say that the Tidal Bell is reacting to something and Lugia will come out of the waterfall just like in Soul Silver. For Ho-Oh, you must head over to Tinbell Tower. Once you reach the top where Devin waits, he'll talk to you if you have the Clear Bell, after talking for a bit, you'll be interupted by Ho-Oh's cry, he'll come to where you and Devin is and you have the oppertunity to catch Ho-Oh. There will be more theories soon..... Category:Blog posts